One heat source system is a heat source system that includes a waste heat recovery type absorption chiller. The waste heat recovery type absorption chiller recovers waste heat from a gas engine or the like. Due to the waste heat recovery type absorption chiller recovering waste heat, an amount of fuel gas to be supplied can be reduced.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology relating to a heat source system that includes a waste heat recovery type absorption chiller. A gas absorption water chilling and warming device described in Patent Literature 1 corresponds to a waste heat recovery type absorption chiller, and a water chilling and warming system corresponds to the heat source system. This water chilling and warming system adjusts a quantity of gas absorption water chilling and warming devices to operate by comparing a cost of fuel gas and an operation cost of auxiliary machines. Specifically, the water chilling and warming system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 starts an operation of a second gas absorption water chilling and warming device at a load factor at which a cost of a fuel gas incurred when an operation of one gas absorption water chilling and warming device is performed using both of recovered waste heat and the fuel gas exceeds an operation cost of auxiliary machines when an operation of the second gas absorption water chilling and warming device is performed using recovered waste heat.